


Mine, All Mine

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Bottom Castiel, Castiel Gives Oral Sex, Castiel Has Sex, Community: spnkink_meme, Drugged Sex, Fuck Or Die, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rimming, Succubi & Incubi, Violated but not enjoying it, Voyeur Dean, maybe drugged into enjoying it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel piss off an incubus. That monster with aphrodisiac venom that feeds off sexual energy. You know the one I mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine, All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Interesting things I learned while writing this: AO3 has a tag for 'oral sex,' 'non consensual oral sex,' and 'Castiel Gives Oral Sex." Apparently oral from an angel is an experience that deserves it's own specific tag. I actually got really excited by the tags. I didn't come up with any of those. They all existed *before me.*  
> I love you people. You are my kind of scum. 
> 
> Original prompt can be found here: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/106950.html?thread=40358598#t40358598  
> (Spoilers.) 
> 
> Incubus inspired by "Addicted To You" by Ltleflrt here on AO3. Perfect for those of you who want 120k+ words of pure glorious dubcon.

 

Dean wrapped his legs around the man above him, pulling him down, crushing his lips into the other’s mouth. The feeling of stubble was unfamiliar on his skin, but he didn’t care. He turned his head, baring his throat, moaning at the light scrape of teeth against his neck.

“So eager for me,” the other man crooned, drawing his hands down Dean’s body.

Dean’s response was interrupted by the sound of a key turning in the lock. He groaned.

Cas. Cas had gone out to get takeout, and now the angel was cockblocking him.

“Go away, Cas,” he shouted through the door, but it was too late. Cas shouldered the door open, and promptly dropped the paper sacks when he saw the scene in front of him. Dean saw the angel blade slide smoothly out of Castiel’s sleeve, and then something hit the back of his head and everything went dark.

 

“Oh, this is _perfect._ ”

Dean came to with a snap, trying to lunge forward and failing. He blinked down at his disobedient arms, agreeing to forgive them when he saw that they were bound to the arms of a chair. He gave each of them a perfunctory tug.

Yep, those were on there good.

“Welcome to the party, handsome.”

Dean looked up, then yanked at his arms again when his mind processed what his eyes were telling him.

He and Cas had come on this hunt suspecting a succubus. They’d tracked it down and spiked it earlier that day. The bitch had gone up in flames, he’d seen it himself. The two of them had headed back to the hotel, and Dean had checked his email while Castiel went to pick up food.

That’s where things got a little weird. There had been a knock at the door, a dark haired man who had identified himself as a detective working their case.

Dean had opened the door, and….

And the man had pushed his way through the door and kissed him.

His kiss had been sour-sweet, like citrus, and the taste had filled Dean’s mouth and his mind and then he had been toppling back onto the bed and pulling the man down on top of him.

They’d killed the succubus, but not her mate.

 

The incubus was sitting on the bed, now, watching Dean with dark eyes. He was holding Castiel in front of him, arms wrapped almost affectionately around the angel’s limp body. He smiled at Dean, and it was too wide, too many sharp teeth.

“Let him go,” Dean ordered.  
“I don’t think he wants to go.”

The incubus leaned his head slightly, running his tongue up the shell of the angel’s ear. Castiel moaned. The demon slid a hand down Castiel’s body, fingers splaying over his lower belly, and Dean realized that the angel was hard. Really hard.

“I think he likes it where he is.”

“Cas? Cas! Wake up, man!”

“Oh, yes, do wake up, Castiel. We have such wonderful times ahead of us.”

The demon’s dark eyes sparkled. He bit gently at Castiel’s ear, sharp teeth raking against skin. Castiel stirred, blue eyes blinking in confusion.

“…. Dean? What?”

The incubus gripped Castiel’s jaw, turning his head to meet his eyes. Castiel started to frown, but it melted off his face when the demon kissed him deeply. The air filled with the scent of citrus and Castiel relaxed into the kiss.

“Cas, stop it! He’s poisoning you!”

Castiel didn’t react, just reached up to cup the demon’s face. His kisses were slow, languid, licking the venom out of the incubus’s mouth. He rolled his hips, slowly, and Dean could see his hardon pressing insistently against his slacks.

“What would you like, angel?”

“Mmm,” Cas responded, rolling his hips again.

“Use your words, darling.”

“Cas!”

It was like the angel couldn’t hear him. Cas laced his fingers through the demon’s, easing his hand further down his belly.

“Oh, we’re not nearly there yet.”

Cas made a disappointed noise, which turned happy when the demon nipped at his ear again.

“Know what _I_ would like, Castiel? I think I would like it if you took your jacket off.”

The angel shrugged, twice, then reluctantly pulled away from the incubus. He shed his jacket and tossed it aside, before leaning back toward the incubus.

The demon gave him another brief kiss.

“I think you should lose the shirt, too.”

Dark eyes met Dean’s over Cas’s shoulder. “What do you think, Dean? Think he should lose the shirt?”

“I think you should fuck off and die,” Dean responded in an amiable tone. The demon laughed.

“Don’t bother lying to me, Dean. I’m a sex demon. I can see your fantasies as clearly as if they were written across your face.” The demon grinned. “You want to know what he looks like under all those layers. Let’s find out.”

“The demon took hold of Cas’s tie, pulling him down for another deep kiss. When Cas pulled away his movements were unsteady.

“Off with it, Cas,” the demon urged. Cas pulled the tie off and tossed it in the direction of his coat. His fingers were shaking as he worked at the buttons of his shirt. Dean swallowed. Sure, he’d wondered what Cas looked like, but in the completely platonic way that comes from seeing a friend in the same baggy clothes, all the time, for years. Perfectly normal. Probably happens to lots of people.

Cas shrugged the shirt off, tanned skin smooth over the muscles of his shoulders and back. Dean knew that if he could touch the angel he’s be warm and firm and-

And _Cas_ , his weird angel sort-of-best-friend whose strong, lithe body he definitely did _not_ want to touch, or taste, or-

Dean blinked.

Sex demon. Right. This was coming from the sex demon. It was totally the sex demon’s fault that he couldn’t tear his eyes off Castiel as the angel leaned over the bed, his shoulders rippling as he put his weight on his arms and drew the incubus into another deep kiss.

“Isn’t he eager, Dean?”

“You drugged him.”

“Mmm. Only a little.” Castiel was grinding himself against the incubus, faint sounds of need accompanying each change in pressure. The incubus pushed him slowly away.

“Castiel, I’d like you to kneel on the floor. Facing Dean, please.”

The angel complied, dropping to his knees on the carpet. He sat back on his heels, knees spread, palms resting gently on his thighs. He looked up at Dean, the blue in his eyes almost obscured by pupils blown wide. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips, and Dean felt his pants getting tight. He shifted position, trying to ease the pressure against his hardening cock.

“The sexual energy in here is _delicious,_ ” the demon moaned. “He wants you so bad I’m surprised you can’t taste it.”

“Dammit, Cas, snap out of it! This isn’t you, man!”

The angel looked momentarily confused. He looked to the incubus, who shrugged.

“I don’t know why he thinks that. Maybe you should show him how you touch yourself, Castiel.”

Castiel’s fingers tightened on his thigh, thumb sliding down to rub little circles on the inside of his knee. His other hand made it’s way slowly up his body, over the muscles of his abdomen and chest. Dean watched its progress, somehow unable to stop himself from imagining how the skin would feel under his own fingertips.

“Lovely, isn’t he? It’s all new to him. He barely knows what to do with himself.”

“Fuck you.”

“All in good time.”

The hand on Castiel’s knee was making its way up his thigh, and the incubus made a disapproving noise at him.

“Not yet, angel.”

Castiel whined. The incubus laughed.

“I know, darling, but we must be patient. Come here.”

Castiel started to rise.

“On your knees, dear.”

Castiel dropped obediently back to his knees, crawling to close the distance between himself and the bed. The demon leaned down, and the air filled with the scent of citrus as he kissed the angel deeply, giving him another heady shot of venom. Castiel moaned desperately into the other man’s mouth, his hand dropping to palm his cock through his pants. The demon caught his hand.

“Try to touch yourself again without permission and I’ll be forced to punish you,” the incubus told him.

“Please,” Castiel whispered, staring up into the creature’s black eyes. “Please let me.”

“You’ll have to earn it,” the incubus said, tipping his chin meaningfully downward. Castiel nodded. His hand dropped to the demon’s fly, working the zipper open. The demon’s erection sprang free, because of course sex demons go commando. Castiel barely hesitated before drawing his tongue up the underside, taking the head into his mouth and sucking gently.

“For god’s sake, Cas!” Dean shouted, but the angel either didn’t hear him or didn’t care. His fingers circled the base of the demon’s cock, stroking what his mouth couldn’t reach. Dean’s cock twitched at the sight, but he ignored it.

The demon’s fingers carded through Cas’s hair, pressing gently, urging the angel to take him deeper into his mouth.

“He really is quite good, Dean. I’m surprised you haven’t taken advantage of this yet.”

“It’s not like that,” Dean muttered, looking away from the lewd display and pretending that he wasn’t rock hard. “He’s my friend.”

“So you’re saying you _haven’t_ ever caught yourself calling his name when you come? Be honest.”

Dean flushed. Cas was making little humming sounds of pleasure and need and it was making him painfully hard.

“That’s what I thought.” The demon angled his head. “Would you like him now? He’ll suck you off if I tell him to.”

“No! No, you sick fuck, I’m not gonna fuck my friend when he’s _drugged!_ ”

The incubus shrugged.

“Your loss. Like I said, he’s really quite talented.” He stroked his fingers through Castiel’s hair again, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. “He loves it. It’s turning him on like you can’t _believe._ ” One black eye cracked open, flicking from Dean’s face to his straining jeans and back. “Or maybe you can.”

His fingers were tightening in Castiel’s hair, and his breathing was getting ragged. Castiel moaned, leaning into the touch. His hand came up to rest on the demon’s leg, just above the knee, and the demon hissed.

Castiel looked up at him, blue eyes blown almost black with lust. He opened his mouth, pressing the flat of his tongue against the demon’s cock head, swirling it lightly as he pumped the shaft with his fist. The demon groaned, throwing his head back and shoving his hips forward. Castiel choked at the sudden intrusion, but fingers were still knotted in his hair, holding him down and forcing him to deep throat the demon as he came.

Dean closed his eyes, looking away.

“ _Fuck,_ that’s hot,” the incubus breathed. He released the angel and Castiel pulled back, coughing.

“Cas, _run!_ ” Dean shouted at him. “Get out!”

Castiel looked up at him, a touch of lucidity creeping back into his expression.

“Cas, _go!_ ”

Cas’s expression turned questioning, then pained, and then he crossed the space between them in two strides and pressed himself against Dean. His hands ran up Dean’s body, cupping his face and kissing him, inexperienced, desperate.

Dean clenched his jaw and turned away. Castiel laid a trail of soft nips down the hunter’s jaw.

“Please,” he breathed, lips brushing against Dean’s throat. “Please, Dean, I want this, just _please._ ” A strangled sob tore from his lips as he pressed himself against the hunter. “It’s you, it’s always been you, since the first moment I touched you in Hell, I’ve wanted you.”

“Cas, this isn’t you, it’s the venom.”

“ _No!_ ” Castiel’s voice cracked. “It’s been _years,_ of wanting this.”

The angel’s hands were pulling at Dean’s clothes, fumbling with his belt. Dean yanked against the bonds on his arms.

“Cas!”

“I want my hands and my mouth on _every single inch_ of you. I’ve seen it in my head so many times.” Castiel was pulling his shirt up, nuzzling against the muscles of his stomach. His breath was hot on Dean’s skin when he spoke. “I want to be inside you when you come, and I want you to look up at me with eyes that have seen heaven.”

Dean stared down at the angel.

“Told you so,” the demon said, smiling. Castiel’s movements were growing erratic and desperate. He’d slipped into Enochian, but it was obvious that the words were pleas.

“He’s overdosing,” the incubus observed. Dean yanked at the bonds, pressing his fingertips into Castiel’s shoulders. It’s all he could reach.

“Cas, you gotta listen, buddy. You gotta stop.”

“He literally can’t. Are you sure you don’t want him? It might be your last chance.”

“If he dies,” Dean deadpanned, “there will be nowhere on this earth that you can hide from me. I will track you down and kill you slowly if it is the last thing I ever do.”

The demon regarded him through jet black eyes.

“Strip, Castiel,” he said at last. The angel made a relieved noise, pulling away from Dean and shimmying out of his clothes. He leaned toward Dean again, but the demon stopped him, grabbing him by the throat and pulling him backwards onto the bed.

“Hands and knees. Now. Legs spread.”

Castiel scrambled to comply. The demon regarded him for a moment, then shoved his head down, burying his face in the pillows. Castiel whimpered. The incubus reached between Castiel’s legs, cupping his balls and running one finger along his neglected erection. Castel pressed into the touch, moaning in pleasure. The incubus wrapped his fingers gently around the angel’s shaft, stroking slowly.

“He’ll stay right like this,” he explained, not looking at Dean. “If I don’t let him come, he’ll hold this position perfectly for me while his mind disintegrates. So I’ll make you a deal.”

Now he turned to face Dan, a feral smile on his lips.

“Let me fuck him, and I’ll let him live.”

“What?”

“It’s simple.” The demon turned back to Cas, hands spreading over his ass and squeezing. Cas moaned. “You let me fuck your little virgin angel, and I’ll let him live.”

“He’s not mine!”

“Of course he is. So do we have a deal?”

Under the demon’s hands, Castiel was trembling. Dean looked away.

“He’ll die if you don’t?”

“I’ll kill him, yes.”

“… then do it.”

The demon grinned, turning his attention back to Castiel. His hands rubbed across Castiel’s flanks, calming him like a frightened animal. The angel moaned when the demon’s thumb brushed across his hole, then cried out when he felt something hot and slick pressing against him. Venom burned hot against his skin, and he fisted his hands in the blankets.

The incubus licked him leisurely open, enjoying the moans and sobs the angel let out. He rubbed his thumb across the puckered orifice, pressing to smear the slick venom inside. With the other hand, he stroked his cock, bringing it to full hardness. He pressed the head against Castiel’s ass, sliding it lightly through the venom.

“Would you like to come, Castiel?”

“Yes, yes, _please_ , yes…”

“Fuck yourself on my cock, and when you’ve made me come, you may touch yourself.”

The angel needed no more prompting, pushing his body backwards against the demon. He groaned as he felt himself stretching to take the demon’s cock into his unprepared ass. He braced his hands against the headboard for leverage, grinding his body back against the demon’s body. The incubus gripped his hips, then leaned forward to lay parallel scratches down the angel’s back. Castiel moaned, increasing the pace.

Dean knew he should look away. His face burned, humiliated for himself and his friend. But he couldn’t take his eyes off Castiel’s body, strong and lean as he rocked into the demon. Dean could see the profile of his face, half obscured by one strong arm. Castiel’s mouth was open, and the sounds he made were going to be in Dean’s spank bank for the rest of his life. The angel’s hair was mussed and spiked in odd directions.

The demon’s hands tightened on Castiel’s hips, pulling him backwards, and Dean realized he wanted his hands right there, gripping Castiel tight. He wanted to be buried inside him, stroking his cock while the angel sucked his fingers.

“You’re mine, angel,” the demon crooned, and Dean felt a pulse of anger at the statement. “Say it.”

“I’m yours,” Castiel moaned, driving himself frantically against the incubus.

“You’re my little slut.”

“Yes,” Castiel moaned.

“What would you do to come?”

“Anything!” Castiel groaned. “Anything, please, I’m yours, please, let me-“

“Come for me, then,” the demon said, and Castiel shifted his weight to one arm. His hand closed around his cock, forming a tunnel that he fucked into even as he rode back into the demon.

“Come for me, angel,” the demon said through gritted teeth, and then he was collapsing onto Castiel, spending his load into the angel’s ass. Castiel came with a groan, shooting his load onto the hotel bedspread. He groaned again when the demon withdrew, putting himself back together with a snap. The demon looked over at Dean.

“Truth be told, I had planned to kill you both after this,” the demon confided. “But that’s some of the best sex I’ve had in ages. Literally ages. I haven’t forgiven you. But I’d like to do that once more before you die.”

He grinned, and with that, was gone.

“Cas, you alive?”

The angel groaned.

“Okay, so, immediate danger passed. Think you could come untie me?”

Castiel groaned again, groping for the edge of the blanket and pulling it over himself.

“Cas. Pull it together, man. Cas!”

Blue eyes regarded him from under the blanket. There were an assortment of noises which were not words.

“Dammit, Cas.”

Castiel pulled himself into a sitting position, bracing his forehead against his palm.

“Everything hurts,” the angel grumbled.

“There’s ibuprofen in the car. I’d get it for you, but.” He spread his palms, indicating his current predicament.

Castiel stood, dropping the blanket and rubbing his head. He padded across the floor to where Dean sat waiting. He blinked at the knots for a moment, then retreated to his duffle in search of a blade.

Dean watched silently as Castiel sliced the ropes off his arms. He was trying hard to ignore the fact that Cas was still naked. He’d have to make sure the angel didn’t wander outside like that. He stood, rubbing the rope marks on his arms. Cas was still uncomfortably close to him.

“So, uh, about what happened. You were dying, man. I didn’t... Did you mean what you said about…”

Dean trailed off. Castiel was staring at him. Then the angel rose up on his toes and pressed his lips, very gently, to Dean’s. When he pulled back, his eyes were clear.

“Oh.” Dean said.

“I’m going to sleep. Don’t wake me.”

Castiel crawled back under the blankets. He pulled them up over his shoulders, then looked back at Dean.

“Coming?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, time for my disturbingly-common disclaimer: What happened in this fic is rape. This is a work of fiction. In real life, it is never okay to drug someone to make them want sex, or make them unable to say no. Don't use roofies, spanish fly, incubus venom, alcohol, or anything else. It is rape. Always. 
> 
> What Castiel and Dean do after the end of this story is left up to the reader. If Cas wants to deal with this by cuddling someone he loves, that's up to him. It's nobody's place to say that isn't how a rape survivor 'would act.' There isn't a script.


End file.
